The instant invention is directed to a system of add on accessories for a kayak consisting of simple constructions which provide a plurality of functions. Specifically, the system consists of an adjustable foot brace or braces which may be adapted to carry a rudder pedal or pedals.
Adjustable foot braces for kayak""s are known as are rudder assemblies which utilize rudder pedals. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,840.
It is an object of this invention to provide a foot pedal and foot pedal mounting arrangement which may be adapted to carry a rudder pedal and cable assembly.
Another object of the invention is an assembly at least partially comprised of molded plastic units.
Another object of the invention is to provide a multi-purpose accessory system which is easily adjustable by the paddler while seated.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive multi-purpose accessory system for kayaks.
This invention is directed to a convertible control system for a kayak. The system comprises a guide rail secured with and extending substantially parallel with the longitudinal axis of the hull of the kayak adjacent to its cockpit. A mounting bar, which is carried by the guide rail, carries a plate adjacent a first end thereof which acts as a foot brace. The plate is formed to have a substantially planar face and is carried by a support which includes a shaft. Locking members are provided for releasably locking the mounting bar in selected positions axially of the guide rail allowing the plate may be fixedly positioned in selected longitudinal positions relative to the seat. The mounting bar and plate may comprise an all plastic member or it may be part metal and part plastic.
The planar face of the plate may include centrally located pop-out pieces adjacent opposite sides of the shaft with the plate serving as a foot brace or rest. The pop-out pieces may be removed exposing the shaft so that it may serve as an axial mount for a rudder pedal when the rudder control is added.
The locking members may comprise a plurality of slots formed along at least one face of the mounting bar and at least one stationary finger. This structure allows one end of the mounting bar to be elevated above the finger freeing the mounting bar for axial movement relative the guide rail into a selected position. The mounting bar is then lowered so that the finger engages in an adjacent of the slots locking the mounting bar against axial movement.
The finger may be carried by a housing secured with the hull. The housing may include an opening which receives the mounting bar in position for the finger to engage with a selected slot. There may be a resilient member carried by the housing which urges the mounting bar in a downward direction or engaged. There may be a plurality of fingers within the openings with each finger being adapted to engage in a respective of the slots when the mounting bar is lowered.
The finger may comprise a vertically extending member or members and it may form a part of the guide rail.
The support may carry the shaft in horizontally spaced position of the plate. The shaft is designed to mount and serve as the pivotal axis for a rudder pedal. The rudder pedal includes a reinforcing finger or fingers which may include a horizontal opening which receives the these through shaft forming a pivotal mount for the rudder pedal.
The plate may include a slot extending downwardly from its upper edge which is located to receive an enlarged reinforcing finger. A selection of the reinforcing fingers may include a cable guide which carries the cable from an upper area of the rudder pedal about the horizontal shaft where it continues to be secured to an anchor.
The plate is designed to also serve as a stop against movement of the rudder pedal in one direction.
A combination control system having first and second units for use with a kayak having a hull with a stern and a cockpit with a seat.
The first unit includes a guide bar mounted with each side of the hull in a position forward of the seat. A mounting bar is carried by each guide and each mounting bar adjacent one of its ends carries a plate and a shaft which are arranged in substantially perpendicular relationship with the mounting bar. A locking member is arranged substantially adjacent a second end of each guide for releasably locking each mounting bar in a selected axial position relative to the guide.
The guide bar may include horizontally spaced guides and vertically spaced guides. Also, each plate and shaft may be carried by a frame having horizontally spaced followers and vertically spaced followers which are adapted to be slidably carried by the horizontally and vertically spaced guides.
The second unit includes a rudder connected with the stern of the kayak and a rudder pedal pivotally mounted with each of the shafts in positions spaced from the associated plates. A cable extending from each rudder pedal to opposed sides of the rudder so that movement of one of the rudder pedals in a first direction moves the rudder in the first direction and also moves the second of the rudder pedals in an opposite direction. The extent of this movement is limited by the plates.
The cables each engage with an upper area of a respective of the rudder pedals adjacent the hull. Each cable may extend forward from the upper area of the rudder pedal about the shaft to an anchor carried by the hull. Each plate may include a cable guide between its upper area and the shaft.
An elastic cord may be provided to extend between each upper area of the rudder pedal to the associated mounting bar. The elastic cords act to space each rudder pedal from its associated plate in a neutral, inactive position.